Yoga Class
by Attila12
Summary: A oneshot based on one of the questions in the quizzes on my profile. "What would happen if Latias tried to get Giratina to go to yoga class with her?"


_Okay, I got a very funny question on the quiz thingy from my profile and got inspired. It contains slight GodmodeShipping as well as EonShipping. It's short, but funny.__ And a special thanks to GoldenEye for providing me with the quiz in the first place! I hope you all like it!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, a car or a jetpack. _**

* * *

"Yo! Giratina! Where are you?!" Latias called as she floated through the entrance of Turnback Cave, looking for her goofy friend.

"Right here!" he said as he jumped out from behind a wall, startling the red and white eon dragon badly. He laughed as she flushed in embarrassment upon realizing that he was just joking around with her.

"Meany," she grumbled, causing her friend to roll his eyes and grin.

"So, what brings my little dragon pal here?" he asked when he was finished chuckling.

"Well, I wanted to try going to this pokemon yoga class. I've gone with Bianca to the human one before and it was fun, so I want to try it in my own body. Ray's not into that kind of thing. I tried Cresselia, but she said she couldn't because she didn't have the limbs for it. So I tried asking Suicune, but she's busy. It's Raikou's bath day with means that she and Entei have to chase him down and restrain him while they blast him with soapy water, shampoo his fur and scrub him with a loofah. None of the birds wanted to go, something about being to restraining and enclosed. Deoxys is visiting her brother and the lake trio were busy picking out videos for their movie night, but Mesprit said she'd come next time. Celebi and Shaymin are trying to explain to Mew why she shouldn't play with fire when visiting them and I have a feeling that it could take a while and to top it all off Jirachi and Manaphy are going on a date. Sooo, I came to my boyfriend's best friend, one of the funnest guys I know!" she explained, her already fast, slightly hyper voice being made more so by the need to finish before nightfall.

Giratina stood there staring at her for a moment, slightly hypnotized by watching her mouth move super fast and not matching her words due to the fact that light moves faster than sound. He shook his head to break the trance before smiling. "Okay, I'm game! I was either gonna annoy Arcy or sing kareoke with Ray, but I do those things all the time. This should be fun," he said with a grin.

-ooo-

"How ya doing, Latias?" Giratina asked quietly as he tried to get his third pair of legs over his head. He knew that he wasn't doing all that well and he couldn't see his friend past his body, which was contorted and knotted in ways that caused him to wonder how he possibly was not in all that much pain.

"Pretty good, I'm having a lot of fun! You on the other hand look like you need to see a doctor," she replied with a laugh as she watched him struggle with the seemingly impossible task. "Dude, just give it up!"

"Never!" he cried as he managed to get the legs above his head, resulting in an audible crack and a light headed feeling. "Um... Latias?"

"Yeah?" she asked nervously.

"Call a doctor."

-ooo-

The next day, Giratina laid on his bed, recovering from his surgery. Luckily for him, there was a hospital wing at the Hall of Origin. Arceus realized that the legendaries were bound to hurt themselves and each other repeatedly and she couldn't risk taking them to the Pokemon Centers over and over again.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked groggily. He tried to move his head, resulting in a severe pain that felt like fire was eating his flesh. He groaned again before looking around with his eyes. He saw Arceus and Latias nearby. They noticed he was up and rushed over.

"I'm sooo sorry you got hurt in yoga class! I shouldn't have asked you to go!" Latias said guiltily.

The memories of yesterday's events returned to his mind. He smiled. "Eh, it's not your fault. I shoulda listened to you and quit, but I didn't. I'm here because I'm stubborn if anything. So, err, what did the doctors do to me? Is there anything I should avoid doing other than moving my neck?"

Arceus stepped forward. "The medical staff had to untie you as well as repair your vertebrae. I'm afraid that you'll have to stay here for several days while you heal."

Giratina grinned. "As long as you're here I don't mind," he said with a wink, causing his counterpart to roll her eyes.

Just then, Rayquaza flew into the room, carrying a tray. He saw his friend and smiled. "You're up! I guess now ya know why I don't like going to yoga classes with Latias. I brought ya something to make ya feel better," he said as he handed the tray to the death legendary.

Giratina looked at the tray and felt his grin get bigger. "Awesome! Lime jello! I love lime jello!" he said as he tried to move a his wings to grab it, only to discover that they were unable to move as well. "Dammit!"

"Hmmm, looks like someones gonna have to feed ya. Latias and I have to get going. We have a concert to get to. See ya!" Rayquaza said, pulling Latias behind him and purposely leaving his friend with only Arceus there to feed him.

Giratina smirked as the legendary of life sighed. She went into her human form and grabbed the jello to feed him. _'Jello AND Arceus taking care of me? Eh, this isn't so bad after all. In fact, I kinda like it. Glass half full, I always say,' _he thought to himself as his beloved counterpart fed him, an annoyed look on her face. _'Hmmm, maybe I should take up yoga as a hobby...'_

* * *

_Please review! PLEASE!! _


End file.
